


Ersatz : La complainte d'un oublié

by LicyDreamlight



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Jalousie, M/M, Mythology References, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Algol, Platonic Relationships, unilateral love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicyDreamlight/pseuds/LicyDreamlight
Summary: Il était le chevalier d'argent de Persée. Il représentait la force, le courage et la noblesse du héros antique qu'il représentait. Tout lui réussissait. Il était crains et respecté. Sa destinée était toute tracée. Du moins jusqu'à leur rencontre…
Relationships: Andromeda Shun & Cygnus Hyōga, Andromeda Shun/Perseus Algol
Kudos: 3





	Ersatz : La complainte d'un oublié

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manganiark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Manganiark).



****Ersatz : La complainte d'un oublié** **

. . .

Algol serra la fléchette entre ses mains avant de se concentrer sur la cible.

Atteindre le centre du panneau qui se trouvait à près de 15 mètres en insufflant un peu de cosmos dans les petites flèches était un signe de dextérité et de précision. Très peu y arrivait et beaucoup le complimentait pour son habilité remarquable mais il détestait cette activité.

Il n'était pas un lanceur donc cette capacité ne lui servait nullement. Lui était un partisan du moindre effort. C'était à ses adversaires de gesticuler dans tous les sens pour tenter de l'atteindre. Il était le chevalier d'argent de Persée. Il représentait la force, le courage et la noblesse du héros antique qu'il représentait. Il ne craignait aucun ennemi autant par ses attaques imparables que par son bouclier mortel. Nul n'échappait au regard de Méduse. Tout lui réussissait. Il était craint et respecté. Sa destinée était toute tracée. Du moins jusqu'à leur rencontre…

Sa mission avait été d'éliminer ceux qui se rebellaient contre le Sanctuaire. Punir les Bronzes Saints était une tâche indigne de son statut mais réduire les espoirs de ses adversaires était son petit plaisir sadique. Leur guet-apens avait fonctionné comme prévu : l'avion transportant les traitres s'était écrasé. Sachant qu'il était peu probable qu'une telle chute ne les tue, Spartan et Shina s'étaient jeté avec rage sur les rescapés.

Lui, comme à son habitude, avait préféré observer les combats de loin. Du moins, cela avait été son intention jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit déployant majestueusement ses chaînes. Il avait cru délirer ou subir une attaque illusoire et sensorielle en sentant son cœur palpiter et la nervosité le gagner. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que ces traitres lui avaient fait ? Il n'avait compris que lorsque le chevalier à l'armure rosâtre s'était présenté. Shun d'Andromède, son âme-sœur, sa moitié désignée par l'histoire de leurs homologues astraux.

Immobile au milieu des combats, l'incompréhension laissa place à la colère. Peu importe que les manants pensent que c'étaient pour venger Shina qu'il s'était décidé à se battre. Il fallait qu'il extériorise sa rage et Seiya avait juste été le minable idéal pour subir son ire. Malheureusement, son destiné ne l'avait pas laissé partir. Sa raison s'était effacée sous trop de fureur et d'agacement. Il avait agi par automatisme.

C'était trop tard. Avant qu'il ne puisse se ressaisir en se rappelant **qui** lui faisait face, Shun se retrouva pétrifié par son bouclier.

Méduse venait encore de faire une victime mais cette fois-ci c'était indésiré. Il avait tourné son arme contre son aimé, son destiné. La suite n'était qu'insignifiante pour lui. Encore aujourd'hui son cœur se serrait en se souvenant de ce triste épisode. Il avait perdu sa chance avant même de l'avoir.

Des salutations et des rires retentirent derrière lui. N'étant aucunement d'humeur à supporter de telles simagrées, il se prépara à vertueusement envoyer paître les nouveaux venus lorsqu'une voix le figea. Douce et joyeuse. Toujours la même que dans ces rêves et cauchemars.

Lentement, il se retourna et un grognement lui échappa. Shun n'était pas venu seul. Comme à chaque fois qu'il descendait dans les aires d'entrainements, le freluquet le suivait comme son ombre. Une fléchette se brisa entre ses doigts en voyant la proximité de plus en plus flagrante entre les deux hommes. C'était écœurant. Comment ce simple volatil osait mettre ses mains sur Shun ?! Lui, le protégé de Persée, dépassé par un vulgaire cygne. C'était incompréhensible. Qu'avait-il de plus que lui ? A part sa blondeur, il ne voyait pas. Le gamin était juste un ersatz de lui-même. Même apparence et apparente froideur, mais en plus jeune.

Les ongles enfonçaient dans ses paumes, il ignora le sang qui s'y écoulait lentement. Il voulait hurler contre cette injustice et défier cette pâle copie pour récupérer celui qui lui revenait de droit. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà essayé et n'avait réussi qu'à s'attirer le rejet de son destiné. Encore une fois…

Shun n'aimait pas le combat. C'était connu mais emporté par son impulsivité il avait oublié ce détail. C'était une vraie malédiction. A croire que sa première déconvenue avec Shun n'avait pas était suffisant. Était-ce la vengeance d'Hadès face à la traîtrise des chevaliers qu'il avait ramené à la vie pendant son affrontement face à Athéna ? Et même… Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi le malheur s'acharnait sur lui. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent lorsqu'il se retint d'insulter le blond qui, non content d'être trop proche de Shun venait de poser sa main sur sa hanche avec possessivité.

Par Athéna, pourquoi lui rendre la vie si c'était pour qu'il endure une telle torture ? Calme, calme… Il ne devait pas succomber de nouveau à la fureur. Il avait trop à perdre. Shun lui avait à chaque fois pardonné après un peu de temps. C'était dans sa nature. Shun était d'une gentillesse égale à sa pureté d'âme. Il ne voulait pas tenter de voir s'il serait pardonné une troisième fois. Il allait faire preuve de retenu pour faire bonne impression. Peut-être qu'ainsi il pourrait également se rapprocher du jeune chevalier ?

Il l'espérait et fera de son mieux. Convaincu de sa résolution et imaginant mille morts douloureuses pour son rival, il adressa un sourire forcé aux deux adolescents lorsqu'ils le saluèrent en traversant le terrain de tir. Par tous les dieux, c'était si difficile. Il avait même l'impression que son bouclier, rangé au bord du terrain lui faisait de l'œil pour être utiliser.

Courage. Il ne devait pas craquer, et ce même s'il haïssait Hyoga de toute son âme ! Il ne perdra plus son calme face à cet ersatz !

**Fin !**

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a un an, une lectrice (Manganiark) m'a rappelé l'existence de ce chevalier et, sincèrement, il m'a trop fait pitié. Oublié des épisodes et du manga, il fallait bien que je lui écrive quelque chose.  
> Que tous ceux qui l'avaient effacé de leur mémoire le disent sans honte. (Je plaide moi-même coupable.)


End file.
